Many lipsticks are formulated with water, silicones and/or other fluids to provide a moist and relatively long-lasting formulation. The expected shelf life of such lipsticks may be on the order of 2 to 3 years, and once such a lipstick is purchased and opened, its expected useful life may be on the order of another several months to a year. Currently available lipstick dispensers typically do not provide a means for sealing the lipstick so as to prevent either a loss of moisture, such as water, silicones or other fluids, or the absorption of moisture during either the lipstick's shelf life or useful life after the dispenser is first opened. A loss or gain of moisture may undesireably affect a lipstick formulation and render it defective.
Other lipstick dispensers with means for sealing the lipsticks typically include cooperating parts, wherein one part is received within the other to form a seal along the interface of the cooperating parts and thereby seal the lipstick within the dispenser. One disadvantage of these types of dispensers is that the cooperating parts must be manufactured with relatively exact dimensions in order to ensure that the parts precisely cooperate with one another and form a fluid-tight seal. If, for example, one of the cooperating parts is not correctly positioned within the dispenser, and/or is not manufactured within precise tolerances, the seal may be defective. Effectively avoiding these problems typically leads to additional manufacturing expense.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the drawbacks and disadvantages of prior art dispensers for water-containing and/or other fluid-containing cosmetics.